A Roll In The Hay
by Bodhran-beat
Summary: Xena's hurt herself! Gabrielle is off to vist her family and Xena is missing Gabrielle and Gabrielle is missing Xena! F/F Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, after re-reading this story I wanted to fix some of my blunders. I will be adding a new chapter and have revised a few things. Even after a third re-post I'm sure I still missed a few things. Hope you enjoy and thx!

Chapter one: A rainy day

_The sky is a dull grey blanket of misery, which seems to know the mood I'm in. Gabrielle has been gone three days now. I even miss her nonstop chattering; I forgot how quiet it is. I need to focus on something. Maybe I should mend my leathers…_

With a decision made, Xena sets to work but soon finds her leathers done and once again she is staring out the window. The threatening rain has started to fall and dejectedly Xena recalls her last conversation with Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle! Stop pulling on that, I'm fine!" After pushing Gabrielle's pestering hands away Xena crosses her arms tightly against her chest.

Gabrielle sighs heavily at Xena childish antics. "Xena, you are a terrible patient, you know that!" Giving Gabrielle an adorable pout for the playful reprimand, makes Gabrielle chuckle at the wounded warrior.

"I don't like you fussing over me."

Rolling her green eyes, Gabrielle reaches over and begins to retie the last lose ends. "Xena, since when is helping you changing your bandage, fussing over you? Besides I like fussing over you." Catching Xena's blue eyes, Gabrielle winks.

This time Xena sighs, "I'm sorry Gabrielle…I know your just trying to help. I guess I've been cooped up to long."

"It's okay. I understand you're not exactly one for lazing around."

Xena reaches out, touching Gabrielle's face, just as she finishes the last of the tying. The air ceases to move as Xena stares intently at Gabrielle before pulling her in for a light kiss.

"Thank you." Giving Xena a Gabrielle smile, "Anytime."

The sweet moment passes and Xena mood shifts as Gabrielle turns from Xena, back to the bag she had been packing.

"Gabrielle why do you have to go visit your family you saw them just last month!"

"Xena, I saw them last year!" She says without a backward glance, "We already went over this; you will be perfectly fine here without me for a few days. Your mother promised me she'll take good care of you and besides with me gone it will give you and you're mother some very overdue alone time."

Her thought on the matter finished, she turns, to look at Xena, the look she gets, drives another chuckle from Gabrielle. "Time with your mother won't kill you, Xena." Xena continuing pout only deepens, making Gabrielle reach over and tug her big toe.

"Hey watch it I'm wounded!" Xena pretend pain makes Gabrielle's give an undignified snort in reply. "Oh stop that did not hurt." Xena's silence confirms Gabrielle claim. "I still can't believe you broke your leg!"

Crossing her nicely defined arms over her even more nicely defined chest Xena retorts in a disparaging tone."Well I was a little distracted, as you may recall?"

"I recall alright. Everything was going great until you rolled off me and fell from the hay loft!" Almost as an afterthought she adds with a confounded look. "I thought you always landed on your feet?"

Assuming a straight posture Xena explains the reason behind her mishap. "Yes well I normally do, but after are vigorous roll in the hay, I was a bit dazed. I may have many skills Gabrielle but as many times as we switched positions…I simply miss calculated my proximity to the edge." Switching her demeanor drastically, Xena gives Gabrielle her best hurt looking eyes. "Everyone has an off day you know…"

Xena's plan works to perfection as Gabrielle stops packing, a light worry tingeing her voice. "Xena I didn't mean it like that." Shrugging indifference Xena fidgets with the blanket, as Gabrielle walks to the beds edge. "Another kiss would make it better…" She says peeking up at Gabrielle.

Crossing her arms at Xena's act, Gabrielle's tone is that of a disbelieving mother talking to a child. "Oh it would huh?" Nodding her head Xena closes her eyes and tilts her face up expectantly. Thinking that two can play this game, Gabrielle places a quick kiss to Xena's forehead before declaring. "There you go, all better!"

Xena's eyes pop back open in disbelief at Gabrielle so called kiss. "Hey! No fair!" Gabrielle's cheeky laughter is suddenly cut short by Cyrene's concerned voice…

"Are you alright dear?...Xena?"

_She must have been calling me a few times. _

"I'm fine. Did you need help with something? Not that I can do much." Xena gestures at her bound leg.

Waving off Xena's offered help she enters the room."Oh nothing like that dear. I just thought you might like to sit in the dining room for a change of scenery, unless you're too tired, than I could bring your dinner in here for you."

"No, that would be nice. I think I can hobble my way. I've been in this room for almost two weeks!"

_As we come down the hall I am assaulted by the most delicious of smells._

"Mother what did you cook?"

"Oh nothing to amazing, just fresh bread with some lamb stew. I thought with the rainy day and all it would taste good."

"Well it smells great."

Xena gives her mother a true smile, before she leaves to get the food and drink.

_I know I am slowly losing my mind when I find a trip to the dining room as the highlight of my day! Oh Gabrielle at least if you were here you could entertain me. _

After dinner Xena and her mother did have some "Mother daughter" time. It turned out much better than Xena had feared. Being home and doing embroidery was not as bad as she remembered. Of course this could have had something to do with the fact that now her mom can't tell her when to go to bed and that she also had not done embroidery for over ten years!

**Later that night in Xena's childhood bedroom…**

_Sleeping sucks and that's putting it lightly. I can't sleep on my side or my leg will start to throb. _Xena's mind continues to churn as she stares at the same ceiling she used to look at every night as a child. Only difference now is the beds feels a lot smaller_. Funny how even though I have not slept in my room in many years I can still see the pictures I created out of the lines and squiggles in the wood. There's the sword, and that weird bird with the hat… _

She lifts an eyebrow at that, wondering why she pictured such an odd thing. Shrugging it off as the weird world that is a child's mind, she readjusts her pillow by punching it a few times. Once resettled, Xena's mind naturally returns to thinking of Gabrielle.

_Gods Gabrielle I miss you more at night than any other time. During the day I keep my mind somewhat active but at night all I feel is that empty void by my side. I miss the way you always use me as a pillow. The sound of her breathing as she sleeps, how it changes from dream to a deeper slumber. The scent of her hair, it always smells like some kind of flower. _Covering her face with her hands, Xena rubs with agitation._ I need to get a grip she's fine and time apart is probably good. _Rubbing her head tiredly this time, she sighs._ Then why if being apart is good does it feel so terrible? _

A deep frown creases her face as Xena starts her nightly tossing & turning. Her mind and body stay tense, making sleep elusive; more than a candle mark passes before finally she feels her eyes slowly begin to close. Her last waking thought is of Gabrielle and wondering how she is fairing on her own.

**Well you like? Please review! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Home Again

Along a silent barren road way, dust swirls lazily under foot as Gabrielle walks along toward Potidaea.

_Thank the Gods Potidaea! Either I'm getting older or Potidaea moved a day further than last time. Three days! I did it last time in two; of course Xena was with me that time and I did sleep till noon today! However that is my little secret, she doesn't need to know that. I would only get a lecture on how much of a fine day I had wasted! It's not my fault that I hate the sunrise and she's in love with it! By the gods Xena would have saved a village stopped a war and solved world hunger by the time I had gotten up. Haha I could just see her face at that!_

Gabrielle is so into her internal musing that she almost misses the stone archway of Potidaea, she stops to take in the small town's atmosphere.

_The town hasn't changed at all. The shops are the same; trees seem taller and a bit more weathered as are some of the people…_

Looking about Gabrielle is surprised to see a familiar face so soon after entering town."Katharine, Hello!" The dark haired girl spins on her heels at the sound of her name. "Gabrielle! What are you doing here? I thought you were off fighting some warlord with Xena! Where is she? How have you been? How long will you be in town? You must come to my home we have so much to catch up on! I'll cook you dinner or something!"

_Something's never change and Xena thinks I'm a whirl-wind talker_ "Family, Was, Hurt, she'll live! I'm great. A week, love too, what time?" _I can still hold my own with my cousin Katharine._

After a few more minutes of chit chat, and with a promise to say hello to the rest of the family, Katharine gives Gabrielle an extremely tight hug, before continuing on down the town square. A she walks; she passes her favorite place in Potidea. A little bookshop where she learned so much of the outside world it is also the place she discovered her passion for words of any kind. It is just as she remembered. That light scent of ink mixing with stale air, walls covered in books from ceiling to floor, a paradise for any true book lover.

"Uncle Darius" She calls out in a sing song voice. The sound of papers rustling abruptly stops, accompanied by a loud thud before a man not much taller than Gabrielle pops out form the backroom.

"Bless Homer if it's not my little Gabrielle!"

For the second time in five minutes the air is forced from Gabrielle's lungs as her uncle greets her, making Gabrielle question her choice of wardrobe.

_Oh gods maybe I really should dress in armor like Xena. _

Once released from his death grip she smiles warmly at her uncle. "Uncle Darius, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm very well child. It must be close to a year since I've seen you last!"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I've been very busy."

"No need to be sorry. I have no doubt of it. I must say you do look well."

"Thank you." Gabrielle returns sweetly as her uncle takes her elbow to guide her further into the store.

"I have a few new books I know you will love! Let me fetch them for you than I'll start some tea so you can tell me of your adventures. I am certain you have a few?"

"That I do and tea would be lovely." Gabrielle watches him scuttle out the back door to set the tea.

_Uncle Darius is still the odd duck around town; he never wanted to be a farmer. For as long as I can remember he always had his nose in a book just like me. I guess it runs in the family._

TIME PASSES Quickly as Gabrielle become entangled in the retelling of Xena's battle with the great god Poseidon. Uncle Darius is enraptured so by the heroic tale, he jots small notes to retell the encounter to the youngsters at story time later. Afterward they discuss varying accounts of the town's gossip. Before they know it four candle marks have passed. Saying her goodbyes and thanks for the books Gabrielle starts her final trek to the farm.

TWILIGHT has only just begun to color the sky with vivid splashes of orange and pink as the farm finally comes into view. Exhausted feet carry her up the old steps to the door_. _Gabrielle stands before the door, as a funny feeling hits her.

_I feel odd about knocking at my own house but mother doesn't know I'm coming and the last person who came into the house without knocking got a frying pan upside the head!_

Straightening her little skirt and hair, she gently knocks.

Hinges creek as her sister Lila opens the door, the shock evident on her face. "Gabrielle? Gabrielle!" A joyful shriek and hug comes next as she grabs Gabrielle for an overdue hug.

"Lila can't breathe"

"Oh right sorry." She says in a rush, as she releases Gabrielle, allowing her to catch her breath before hollering far too close to Gabrielle's ear, making her wince. "MOTHER, GABRIELLE'S HOME!"

The rustling of Hecuba's skirts is silenced as she greets her daughter with delight. "Gabrielle this is a surprise! Thank the gods you are home and safe." Looking past Gabrielle for her darker companion, she asks with hesitation. "Is Xena not with you?"

Try as she might Gabrielle can't help her smile falters at hearing Xena's name. "No she's in Amphipolis. She broke her leg." At her mother's intake of breath Gabrielle adds quickly. "She's okay. It was just a small mishap. Her mother is taking care of her so I thought while I was close by I would come to see you!"

A relived smile is met with this news "I'm glad you did your father will be home soon he will be most pleased to see you daughter."

Taking Gabrielle's bag Lila curiosity gets the better of her. "Gabrielle?"

"Yes Lila?"

"How did Xena break her leg? I thought she always landed on her feet?"

"She um...well she fell from a hay loft in the barn."

"Oh" Lila nods her head with a slightly confused look but thankfully for Gabrielle she abandons the subject in favor of discussing Gabrielle's journey. The last thing Gabrielle would want is to try and explain to Lila what Xena and she were doing up in that hay loft!

AFTER a light supper the family settles around the hearth. They spend the next candle mark catching up on family life on the farm and of what Xena and she have been up to for the past year. Finally a comfortable silence descends which doesn't last long, Gabrielle's father pipes up with some unexpected but exciting news.

"Daughter, has Lila told you of the boy who has been courting her?"

"WHAT!" Gabrielle covers her mouth and turns to Lila. "How long has this been going on? Do I know him? Is he handsome? What's his name?

Lila's laugh is bright and cheery as she scrunches her nose. "His name is Leander, he is very handsome, tall, and oh so dashing."Lila smiles as she stares into the fire all starry eyed, describing her new love. The look on Lila's face makes Gabrielle think of Xena and how she still feels the exact same way about her own love. Shaking her dreamy thoughts away, Gabrielle asks another question. "Leander? Do I know him? The name sounds familiar."

Father speaks up again, with obvious joy at this match. "He's the blacksmiths son. Good boy, good family. He'll make a fine husband for your sister." Adjusting his pipe, Gabrielle's father states why he really brought up this topic. "Gabrielle you're the eldest. And as such, it's about time you came home. Find yourself another young boy and settle down. I know Perdicas death was hard on you and you have fun on your travels, but this has gone on long enough. It time to stop running off all over the world on crazy, foolish endeavors, pretending to be some kind of bard, with, with that, that un-natural woman!"

Stealing her nerves against her father harsh rebuke, Gabrielle mentally counts to ten before calmly replying. "Father I am grateful for your concern but I am very happy with my life, my place is with Xena."

Now Gabrielle remembers clearly why her father and she have never gotten along. Instead of trying to see her life as her own, her father only aim is to make it the cookie cutter life he has had. Add that to the fact that Gabrielle's father has always hated Xena and cannot give her a kind word, always makes for an easily sparked row between the two. Not wanting to start a war during her short visit, Gabrielle stretches loudly before standing, and ends any further dispute."My, it has been a long day. I think I will head to bed" At her announcements, her father's mouth closes around his pipe grumpily. Kissing her mother and saying goodnight to her father. Her eyes meet Lila's for a brief moment, telling her they will talk more. Turning she walks with measured steps to her old shared room.

Closing the door she leans heavily against it, as Perdicas face suddenly appears, shaking her head she dispels the depressing thought and prepares for bed.

Once changed, she slips under the cool sheets, as if the bed is magically connected to Xena, her mind rushes back to her love. A million worried thoughts begin to jump about. How is she? Has she been eating enough? I hope she's not doing too much!

"I should have stayed." Gabrielle says allowed to the thatched ceiling.

_Gods how I already miss her, this bed is cold without her. I miss falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat, so strong like everything else about her._

A few more equally depressing thoughts are contemplated before Lila opens the door. Gabrielle rolls to her side so Lila can change with a bit of privacy and to hide her saddened eyes.

_As _Lila slips into her own bed and Gabrielle tucked into hers, she can't help but think of how long it's been since they last shared a room, pushing her heart down from her throat; Gabrielle asks her some more about her new man. In a heartbeat it's just like when they were girls, laughing about boys and other such things that sisters find amusing to talk about late at night under warm bed covers.

The giggles slowly subside as Morpheus soon pulls both young women into their separate dreams. Lila's of a tall blacksmiths son and Gabrielle's of a tall, dark, blue eyed warrior.

Well? What do you think? Please review and thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello thank you for reading, hope you all are enjoying it so far! The ditty of a song Xena sings is from the show, no harm intended!

Chapter three: Firm young...

Sweet drying herbs hang on the wall of Cyrene's kitchen, where we find Xena chopping more potatoes for the evening meal.

"I hate potatoes." She says to Feta the stray cat that made this place her home many years ago. Lyceus named her this after she ate what else but feta cheese. The cat's response to Xena's complaint is a languid yawn before rolling over into a tighter ball, closer to the oven. At the cats pointed disinterest, Xena sighs rather pathetically as if the cat's rejection is directed at her. "Stupid cat" Shrugging off the feline snub, Xena calculates the time of Gabrielle's absence. _She's been in Potidaea for twelve days and one, two, three…four candle marks. I wonder what she's been doing. Probably working around the farm and seeing all her friends, and not missing me half as much as I miss her… _

The large sack of potatoes is almost emptied and chopped when Xena's mother re-enters the kitchen a few minutes later. Cyrene upon seeing Xena hard at work, smiles. She is very pleased to have her daughter home, even with a broken leg. A tavern is a busy place and any help is a blessing.

"Thank you dear for your help with all that chopping...you are so handy with a knife." She says while sprinkling something into a pot on the stove.

Pursing red lips Xena eyebrow arches, not really sure how to take her mother's last comment. Deciding it's a harmless remark she moves on. "Sure, do you need any more help in here?"

"I don't think so, but I'll let you know."

"I think I'll go visit Argo then. She's probably being spoiled by Toris again."

"If you see Toris tell him I need more wood."

"Yes mother."

"I don't know where that boy gets to at times!"

"He's probably off chasing some poor defenseless girl." Xena says as she slowly hobbles into the clear warm Sunday afternoon air, with her mother's laughter following close behind.

Being ever resourceful, Xena has made a crutch out of some wood she found. Now she is able to get around on her own a bit. The journey is slow but eventually she enters the barn, set off the back porch. At the sight of her master, Argo greets her with a shake of her head and stomp of happy front hooves.

"Hey girl" Xena says as she pats the golden white mane of her friend. Argo pushes at her with her nose. "Yeah I missed you too." Stroking the silken locks Xena's eye wonders up to the loft were all this started from. Smiling a silly little smile she ponders only the good memories from that loft.

"What are you daydreaming about?"

Jumping slightly Xena answers her brother, Toris.

"Nothing in particular…"

Giving her a disbelieving look, he strides further into the barn. "Sure nothing...right." Changing the subject Xena inquires about his whereabouts instead.

"Where have you been?"

Shrugging a shoulder absently, "I was just visiting a friend."

"Was it a female friend?" She asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"So what if she was! If the look on your face is any judge, I would say you were not thinking of just any friend yourself." Toris little smile turns into a smirk of conformation as Xena retorts with a witty and mature come back. "Shut up"

Toris chuckles at her as she begins to brush Argo down, remembering as she does about mother's request. "Oh Toris mother's been looking for you; she said she needs more wood for the stove." "Alright I'll be right back." He says before heading off in the direction of the woodpile.

Xena watches her elder brother leave, musing as she does.

_It's been so many years. We've never been close but we still know each other so well. It feels nice to laugh together again after such a long time. I'm glad we've moved forward from those darker days. _

After finishing Argo's brushing, she slowly limps over to the piles of broken hay bales. Gathering up an arm load she moves back toward Argo. It is at that moment Toris returns from chopping the wood for mother.

"Hey here let me help."

Taking the hay, he swiftly places it in front of Argo. "Thanks" Xena nods.

"No problem. How is your leg feeling?" He asks while gathering another helping for the mare.

"Alright I was thinking of taking the binding off tonight."

"Has it been long enough?"

"I can put some weight on it now. I fell from up there onto the wheat sacks." She says pointing upward. "I didn't snap the bone I just cracked it a bit."

"What were you doing up there that made you fall? You're practically an acrobat. Don't you always land on your feet?"

Xena rolls her eyes and mumbles "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Deciding to ignore her brother she hobbles over to a bound stack of hay, near the door, sitting she looks over the bandage on her leg. Trying to untie it proves an impossible task. "Oh buggers! Hey Toris do you have a knife?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Gabrielle tied this way too tight. So I need the knife to free my leg!"

"Okay catch." He says tossing the blade casually before going back to spreading hay for the other animals. Xena catches the knife easily with her left hand and proceeds to unwind the bandage.

"You know Toris. If mother had seen you toss that knife she would have fainted." Xena comments as she works.

Chuckling he responds "What, you going to tell on me?"

Smirking she removes the splints, the cool air feels wonderful as it rushes over her now bare leg. Wiggling her toes with no pain, she feels over her leg before slowly standing. Xena places light pressure on her heel, still no pain. Finally she stands on both feet, feeling good. She takes a few little baby steps before shouting to her brother. "Hey Toris I can walk again." With a big stupid grin on her face she walks around the barn testing out her newly freed limb.

"Great now you can chop the wood when mother needs more." He says in a mocking tone.

"Cute" She shoots back while picking up her crutch and bandages from the floor. "Have fun mucking out the stable dear brother." She calls over her shoulder as she heads to the house for a bath.

"Mother do you have some water warmed? I would love nothing more than a hot bath."

"No, but I can heat some up. I'll just call your brother to fetch…" She stops mid sentence. "Well your leg looks better! I guess that fresh air really did do you a lot of good!"

_I'm in such a good mood I laugh at my mother's attempt at humor._

"It did at that! I'll get some be back in moment."

Walking to the well Xena finds herself whistling a song Gabrielle once sang. As she fills the buckets up she starts to hum and sing the parts she knows.

"We'll listen to my story about Gabrielle, a cute little gal that's looking really swell. Perfect hair such a lovely lass, nice round breasts, and a firm young ass…" With the buckets full Xena starts to hum again as she heads back to the inn.

CLOSING the curtain on the wash room, Xena quickly strips out of her clothes, leaving them in a complacent pile on the floor. Moving forward, she carefully steps into the tub with precarious balance, she tries to keep her weight off her bad leg, succeeding, she slowly descends into the hot water.

"Oh that feels so good." Lying in the tub, Xena enjoys the sensation of having both feet in the water for the first time in weeks. After a time the waters rapidly cooling temperature finally pushes her to move on with her bath. Dunking under she lather her dark hair, and rinses. Icy blue eyes blink the water back as she reaches for the bar of soap.

_Funny how you can miss washing your own toes_, Xena muses, wiggling them on the tubs edge. Finished with washing all important places, Xena moves to her back but after a minute she finds the task difficult and not nearly as much fun without her little blond bath toy.

_I hate this; Gabrielle always does this part for me._ Arching a sculpted brow, _and the way she does it…Ugh it's been almost a month since we...rolled in that hay._

Stretching out as far as the tub will allow her tall frame, Xena reminisces about her lover. Her thoughts quickly become more heated then the water in the tub.

_The way she bites her lip when I move toward her, that shocked look she gets if I say something dirty._ _Her body's subtle arch as I draw her closer._ At the pictured memory, Xena's hand dips under the water, and down her abdomen. "Gabrielle" she murmurs as her hand covers the dark curls below. The image of green eyes darkened with desire, guiding her hand. _Soft white skin…_

"Xena, dinner will be ready in five minutes!" Cyrene's voice snaps Xena back to the here and now.

At the sound of her mother's voice behind the curtain Xena retracts her hiding hand as if burned "Shit" she curses as her heart races.

"Xena, did you hear me?"

"Um yes I'll be there in a minute mother."

"Here are some fresh clothes for you."

Cyrene's hand suddenly appears from behind the curtain barrier to discreetly drop the clothes, atop the small wash stand by the door.

"I made your favorite, so hurry up."

"Yes mother….thank you." Cyrene's retreating footsteps are muffled by the slosh of water as Xena stands to grab a towel. Inhaling the cotton scent she quickly dry's off, lowering the towel from her face, Xena's eye is caught by the rather drab looking dress under her fresh under things. "You've got to be kidding me!" she says as she lifts it from the basin.

Taking it by two fingers she holds it a minute, before glancing at her dirty clothes on the floor. Pondering as she does if they could be worn again, deciding the clean dress is a better choice she reluctantly steps into it. Moving to the cracked looking glass, Xena scrutinizes her ruffled reflection.

_Well I've looked better but the dress isn't as bad as I thought. The hair needs work. _

Taking her comb she starts brushing, hissing as she does, when a small snarl catches. Once her hair is detangled and as she likes it, Xena sits and re-wraps her leg, to give it some extra support. The last thing she wants is to re-injure her weakened leg.

After their early dinner, the taverns evening crowd arrives with their usual hustle and bustle. The rest of the evening was captured by the many happy people of Amphipolis wanting dinner and a good pint of strong ale.

Xena never one to be a serving girl, handles the bar. Even though it had been years since Xena played bartender the skill she once mastered returned with surprising ease. Filling, mixing, and sliding them down the bar with accuracy of a trained hand. By the end of the evening she was tossing and catching dinars like she was fifteen again, dress and all.

"Few, what a busy night!" Cyrene exclaims as she bolts the front door.

Wiping out the last glass, Xena looks up. "Yeah, but it was good to see some of the old faces."

"Yes and a heavy purse." Sharing a chuckle Xena pours her mother a small glass of her favorite port.

"Thank you dear." She says before taking a small sip.

The inn stands still and the fire crackles warmly as Xena folds the towel before tossing it on top of the bar. Her eyes roam the large front room and a sudden sadness twinges her heart at having to leave soon.

"When are you leaving?" Cyrene's quiet words pull Xena's eyes to hers.

A quiet moment, "In the morning, I um…need to meet up with Gabrielle."

"You two can't stay apart for long." Smiling she adds. "I'll pack you some food for your journey."

"Thank you mother,"

THE LAST few hours of the evening are spent with happier hearts. Xena's brother joined them in the parlor. From her rocking chair Cyrene watches as her two remaining children play their favorite childhood game of knucklebones. Laughing and teasing as sibling do, her heart will always be void of completion since Lyceus death, but to have a portion of that happiness return is a gift of unfathomable worth.

DAWNS first light is just beginning to change from a grey blue to a deep purple as Xena hugs her mother and Toris goodbye. A gentle wave from the hill top and Xena pushes Argo into to a gallop.

"Come on girl, let's go get Gabrielle."

Well, well? Feed the little bard!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: That kind of fun

The suns warmth washes over Gabrielle's quilt, breaking the spell of sleep and drawing her into yet another day. Her sleepy eyes survey the room, to see that Lila's bed is empty.

"Now there's a shock, last one to get up."She comments while rolling out or more accurately put falling out of bed. "Whoa!" Gabrielle's screeches as she falls, rubbing at her sore rump, she states. "I guess I've been sleeping in a bedroll too long!" Hauling herself from the floor she stretches to her full height, yawning loudly before dressing and heading down for breakfast.

"Good morning daughter, how was your rest?"

"I slept very well mother. What's for breakfast?"

"I just collected some fresh eggs. I'm making your favorite cheese-bread."

"Yum, how long till its ready?"

"Milk the cow...it should be ready when you return."

"What's Lila doing? That's always been her chore."

"She is with your Father, he needed her help this morning."

_I hate to do any kind of chore before I've eaten but...cheese-bread..._"Yes mother"

Swinging the large wooden door aside, Gabrielle enters the old barn. Settling down on the milking stool she warms her hands, before milking Elle. The rhythmic squirt of milk filling the bucket, lulls Gabrielle and her eyes begin to wonder around the barn soon moving upward to the loft above. Upon seeing the hay loft her mind rushes back to a special hay loft in Amphipolis...

"Xena, what if your mother comes in here!"

"She's gone for supplies. She won't be back for hours. Mm, you smell good."

"Xena I...ahhh…stop...what about your brother?"

"He went with her. How do you unsnap this?"

"Xena, are you sure?"

"Come on, got it! Yes Gabrielle, I'm sure now stop talking."

"Xena...mmmm...by the gods!"

A loud deep irritated moo from the cow jolts her back. Patting the large mammal's side, Gabrielle apologizes. "Sorry girl forgot where I was for a moment. I guess you're out huh?" Patting Elle side in thanks, Gabrielle puts the stool back in place before walking back to the house with a half full bucket of fresh milk.

HECUBA and Gabrielle are about done hanging the wash out to dry when Herodotus and Lila return from town.

"Gabrielle, help your father. I'll finish with this."

"Yes mother" Trotting over to the wagon, Lila hands her down a basket full of apples. Once put into place, Gabrielle returns, ready for more. Lila meanwhile is humming a little tune to herself while she works. Gabrielle knows Lila well and with that she also knows she only hums when she really happy about something.

_I have a feeling it has something to do with town and a young blacksmith's son. I'll have to wait until we are alone, to talk. _

After lunch Lila and Gabrielle are sent out to tend the small garden. As they work Gabrielle being Gabrielle can't wait another moment to ask her about this morning.

"Lila what did Leander do that's got you so happy?" So tact was never a strong point for Gabrielle. Lila's returning smile is a good sign that her assumption earlier on this matter was right.

"Oh...Gabrielle he is so romantic! He brought me a flower today, kissed my hand, saying, a flower holds beauty for yet a season, but beauty such as yours shall be eternal."

She's saying all this with her eyes closed, as if reliving the moment, a hand clasped over her heart.

_I guess Xena wasn't kidding when she said my family had a flair for being dramatic._

"Lila...that is beautiful he does sound rather romantic." Gabrielle says before they both fall into a fit of girlish giggles.

The sisters work diligently while chatting about Lila's new favorite subject, before they know it the afternoon is fading into evening.

After putting the gardening tools away Gabrielle and Lila look down at their hands. Both glance up to see a mirrored image of dirt smudged faces. Gabrielle speaks what's on the other's mind.

"I think we should wash before dinner?"

"Yeah, mother will tan us good if we walk in the house like this."

Forgetting her sister is not use to bathing in anything but a bathtub, Gabrielle makes a suggestion.

"We can use the stream. It's not far and there are still a few hours of light."

"Gabrielle! In the open, what if someone see us!"

Gabrielle's gives her sister a coy smile. She used to have the same reluctant fear of striping in broad day light but after traveling around with Xena, Gabrielle got over her hesitation of washing in streams quickly.

"Come on Lila nobody goes there! Besides you can have an adventure to tell your grand-kids!" After a few minutes of Gabrielle's persuasive talk, she agrees.

**Later on down by the river…**

Tossing her clothes on a low hanging branch, Gabrielle jumps into the water without hesitation.

"Lila, come on the waters great!"

Lila, who is hiding behind a heavy bush, asks in a loud whisper. "Are you sure no one's around?"

Rolling her eyes Gabrielle yells "Yes I'm sure! Now come on!" before diving under, when she resurfaces, she discovers Lila in the water.

"Gabrielle you were right this is kind of fun" Gabrielle can't help her cheeky reply of "Told ya"

THE SUN is just beginning its nightly descent as Lila and Gabrielle, arrive home feeling clean and very hungry. Opening the door their mother greets them with a stern tone.

"Girls were have you been I was getting worried."

"Lila and I went for a swim. Sorry we worried you, can we help? Dinner smells so good!" Gabrielle figures offering to help will put them back in the good daughter's category.

A pleased smile is given to the suggestion from her oldest daughter.

"Thank you, yes girls that would be very nice. Set the table." Their reply is said in unison chorus of. "Yes mother"

With the table set and food prepared Gabrielle rings the dinner bell to let father know supper is ready.

A few hours later, Gabrielle finds herself curled up by the fire to write yet another story about Xena. The sound of the crackling fire and slight scratch of quill on parchment is the only sound as Gabrielle becomes lost in her tale.

_Xena the mighty warrior princess mounted her golden horse. Standing tall and proud, she was the very vision of power, as she turns to face her accumulated army. Her eyes speak to each, on a day in which defeat is not an option; her words ignite a fire in the hearts of the people before her. A shout arises, raising the hope of victory in all. _

Scanning her word over once she pauses and thinks of how much she misses her warrior.

_I never tire of these stories. I could tell them all day and still love them. I feel somehow closer to her as I write. I hate being apart but I wanted to see my family and Xena should spend some time alone with hers as well. Even if it took a broken leg to convince her of this fact! _Pursing her lips she concludes with resolution. _A few more days and I'll head back to Amphipolis. Xena's leg should be all better. I wonder if she'll be up for a little…Who am I kidding; she's always up for that kind of fun!_

Gabrielle puts the finishing touches to yet another scroll as her eyes grow heavy and her warm but empty bed beckons. As good nights are said and sweet dreams wished. She settles into her old bed, sleep soon whisks her away.

Well you like?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Another Roll in the Hay

Clouds slowly pass above Xena as the road that will lead her to Potidaea comes into view.

Slowing Argo to a trot, Xena judges the sky.

_I made good time this is my second day out. If I'm right by the sun, I should be there for just about noon. _

"Hah come on"

**Meanwhile back in Potidaea...**

Gabrielle's sister, Lila has been talking nonstop for at least a half a candle mark. Who could really blame her; after all it's not every day the man of your dreams asks for your hand in marriage. Gabrielle knew after hearing a horse ride up and moments later, a knock on the door, that they had company. The tall sheepish man with red hair could only be Leander. Bidding her a good evening he asked to speak to her father. Not surprisingly father accepted readily as did Lila. So now mother, Lila and Gabrielle have all been pulled up into the new post engagement talk all about the wedding, colors, flower and food.

"Daughters I had the most beautiful of bouquet on my wedding day. Cousin Helena made it and I know she would be thrilled to do one for you Lila. She does love flowers so."

Gabrielle smiles sweetly as her mother recalls her wedding day with genuine happiness. At the talk of weddings she can only feel that odd void rise as she ponders her own wedding day.

_I wish mine had happier memories. It was such a sudden decision. The thing I recall the most is standing there wondering what Xena was thinking and how much I would miss her. I did love Perdicas in a way, it's just, I don't know. His smile was never Xena's. His kiss was nothing like her kiss, and his touch never came close to the way I feel when she touches me, it all seems so much better with her. _Gabrielle scrunches her eyebrow._ Of course that may have had something to do with gender now that I think about it…_

"Gabrielle what do you think?"

_Lila must have asked me something but I have no clue as to what._ "I'm sorry what?"

She continues needing the dough as Lila replies "I said do you think the wedding should be in the afternoon or later in the evening?"

"I would do early evening that way it will be cooler and we can have more time during the day to prepare." Her answer is met with nods of agreement from mother and Lila.

**Meanwhile, not very far away, in the yard...**

Argo's nose pushes none too gently at Xena's back as she sneaks a look around the farm yard. "Will you stop that!" Argo puffs a blast of hot air at the reprimand. "I am not hiding...I just want to surprise her is all. Now stop pushing me!" Argo tosses her head.

_If I didn't know better I could swear she's laughing at me!_

Xena sends Argo off to go find some apples or whatever it is she does when Xena's send her off; so she can continue her surveillance of the yard. The smell of freshly baked bread assaults her senesce, making her stomach rumble with hunger.

**Meanwhile still, inside the house...**

With the last of the bread in the oven the ladies begin to clean up the considerable mess baking causes. That done, Hecuba announces, that she and Lila are going to search for some sort of wedding air loom. Gabrielle makes an excuse to get away for a bit. After so much talk on a subject that can never be her own. She feels a desperate need for some fresh air.

Standing on the porch for a moment, just breathing in the clean air, she begins to feel better almost immediately.

At the sight of her love, Xena's, breath stops for a moment, quite possibly her heart for a few beats.

_Gods she is lovely when the sun shines on her like that. Damn and she's all mine. _A sly smile creases Xena's face at the last thought.

Following Gabrielle, Xena's eyes take in the subtle sway of her hips as walks across the yard and into the barn.

Gabrielle, searches around the barn, hoping to find a few eggs. After looking for a time she finds none. Leaning casually against a beam she once again looks up at the loft above thinking of Xena.

Opening the amazingly silent door, Xena finds Gabrielle looking up at the hay loft, she can't help but smirk. _I guess she has been missing me… _

"I hope I'm the one up there with you" She indicates with her head as Gabrielle spins around to look at her with wide green eyes.

"Xena?..." after gathering her wits, "Xena!" Gabrielle run's and jump into Xena's open arms!

A gentle laugh escapes the warrior's lips as her bard clings to her neck. Xena lifts her off the ground with ease, returning her loves strong embrace. Gabrielle pulls her head back so their lips can meet for a brief but firm kiss, before Xena lowers her to the ground, blue eyes search her face as she gives her a lopsided grin.

"Miss me?"

Gabrielle's smile is one of happy amusement. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood." Gabrielle lightly chides Xena with her eyes. "Hey your legs better!" She says suddenly holding Xena at arm's length. "Yup took the binding off a few days ago."

"That's great! How does it feel?"

"It's a little tender but fine." She says distractedly as her eyes roam over Gabrielle's face and body. "Mmmm I missed you" Xena breathes as their eyes meet.

"You did? Stepping closer, Gabrielle slowly moves her hands up Xena's muscular arms. "So did I" Tilting her head, and dipping slightly, Xena recaptures Gabrielle's lips. The kiss is light and playful as her mouth opens inviting her tall companion in for closer inspection.

"Gabrielle..." Xena murmurs as her lips begin a slow journey down her soft, warm throat. Tilting her own head she give Xena's mouth unlimited access.

They stand there making out like two teenagers for what seems like candle marks but is really only a few minutes. As the kisses become deeper and hands begin exploring neglected but familiar territory.

"The lofts free" Gabrielle say trying to catch her breath as Xena is once again kissing and sucking at her neck.

_I can feel her smile against my skin._ "Gabrielle, what is it with you and hay lofts anyway?" Laughing she pulls Xena toward the ladder.

GABRIELLE'S HEART rate is slowly coming back to normal as Xena lies beside her with an equally heaving chest, before quipping with a breathy laugh.

"Well that ended a lot better than last time!"

"Much better" Gabrielle says, rolling into her side to rest her head on the strong shoulder. Xena's arm wraps around the smaller figure, her callused fingers begin to draw idle patterns on Gabrielle's lower back.

"I don't want to move." Gabrielle says with a groan.

"Then don't."

"Mother is going to come looking for me. I told her I was going for a walk." Xena stays lying on her back with her eyes closed, showing no sign of moving. Reluctantly Gabrielle sits up, stretching, before twisting slightly she looks down at Xena.

"I can feel your eyes" Xena says as a smile plays upon her lips. Cracking one eye open, she chuckles, "You have sex hair" Self consciously Gabrielle runs a hand through her usual tidy locks. Xena finishes her thought. "Looks good on you" The sudden spark of electricity is over powering.

Now with both eyes open Xena leans up as Gabrielle automatically leans down, they meet in the middle for a smoldering kiss that leaves both in need of air. But before Xena's tongue starts its magic again, Gabrielle pulls back.

"No you don't. We have to go back to the house."

Touching her nose to Gabrielle's "Five more minutes."

Sighing with reluctance, she looks into captivating eyes. "Five minutes will turn into twenty, and I don't want to rush the next round. I want to take my time with you." Xena eyes react to the heated words. Nipping Xena's bottom lip "Can you wait a few hours?"

An uncharacteristic squeak leaves Xena's lips. "Ye…yeah"

Gabrielle gives her a sultry smile before standing. Xena watches as Gabrielle moves, her eyes darken a shade at the promise of what her good behavior will give her.

Laying back she enjoys her vantage point as Gabrielle searches for her top, which in their rather passionate descent was thrown somewhere. Finding Xena's underwear Gabrielle tosses them to her, breaking the spell.

Once found and all their clothes back in place Xena climbs down the ladder first, loving the fact that Gabrielle is second and that she is wearing a very short skirt.

"Do I look alright Xena?"

"Always"

"Charmer"

Giving her, her best smile "I do try" Xena's hand lovingly strays, brushing against Gabrielle's as they walk toward the house.

Stepping up to the porch, they pause just outside the door to re-straighten here and there. Looking at Xena with a nod Gabrielle opens the wooden door.

"Mother, Lila, look who I found outside." Hecuba is first to arrive, with Lila in tow.

"Xena it is good to see you. How is your leg?"

"Better I'm just glad to be able to walk on two feet again. How have you been?"

"Very well, keeping busy with the farm and now with a wedding to plan we will be extra busy."

Xena looks over to Gabrielle "Wedding?"

"Didn't Gabrielle tell you? Lila is to be married come summer."

"Well that is news. I guess congratulations are in order." Lila gives Xena a shy smile with a nod of thanks.

An awkward silence descends, as Xena smiles uneasily at Gabrielle's family. Xena clears her throat as Gabrielle closes the door. It is then that Hecuba notices a piece of straw in Gabrielle's hair.

"How did you manage to get hay stuck in your hair on a walk daughter?" She says removing the offending piece from Gabrielle's hair.

Xena is no help as her eyes suddenly find something very interesting on the floor.

"I um, stopped in the barn to catch my breath." Which is not a complete lie, she did need to catch her breath in the barn; it just wasn't from any walk!

Hecuba satisfied with the explanation turns around. "Well let's not stand in the door way come in, come in."

Xena's pale blue eyes sneak a look up at Gabrielle, knowingly, as she moves to follow Hecuba into the house as Gabrielle playfully raises her eyebrows in return.

Lila's eyes widen, as she takes in the subtle movements shared between Xena and her sister. Quickly she swallows down her shock at this new perceived dynamic, and the possibility at having an answer as to why Gabrielle has no interest in dating men!

The two spent a pleasant enough evening with Gabrielle's family. After the dinner dishes were cleared away Xena and Gabrielle go out to sit on the porch swing.

"Thank you" Gabrielle says after a moment, leaning into Xena. Her arm takes it customary place around Gabrielle's shoulder.

"For what?"

"I know how hard it is sometimes with my family. I'm sorry."

She kisses her brow. "It's not your fault. I don't care what they think of me...I only care what you think of me."

Gabrielle looks up "I think you're sweet" Xena smiles down at her before taking her lips in a quick but tender kiss.

The gentle creak of the wooden swing blends with the brush of dusk as the wonderful day comes to a close.

Please review and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! It has been way to long! I have been insanely busy! Anyway this is it for this story; I hope you all enjoy, please review! =)

Chapter six: Sister to sister

Dawns first rays dance annoyingly across Xena's face as her eyes slowly blink open, to the otherwise beautiful morning. A weight is on her chest, and slowly her mind clears, as she realizes, she can't move. The weight is familiar. Gabrielle is sound asleep, half on top of her with the sheets wrapped around their entwined legs. A sleepy, silly smile appears, as Xena settles back, wrapping her arms tighter around Gabrielle's naked body.

_What a night, she was wild! I love when she gets in one of those moods. Over and over, like she can't get enough. I wish those moods would strike more often. Even with having to be quiet because of her parents and sister being down the hall. Last night will go down as one of the most satisfying sexual experiences of my life. _

A raised and knowing eyebrow follows with Xena's continuing explicit monologue.

_Gabrielle can be a real minx when she wants to. That outward layer of innocents she projects is very convincing….until you get to know her on a more personal level, and then she shows a much naughtier side… _

Gabrielle's body arches ever so slightly in her semi-sleep, inadvertently she rubs against Xena left nipple. Xena half stifles a whimper at the contact, biting her lip helps little. Gabrielle murmurs incoherently at the sound before her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning"_ I'm not sure which look, I like more. The, I just woke up look or the sex hair._

"Mmmmmm"

"Sleep well?"

"Mmmmm"

_Gabrielle is not much of a talker in the morning, never would have guessed that now would you? _

Hazy green eyes slowly become clear, and focus as Gabrielle takes in her nights sleeping position, on top of Xena's very naked chest. Gabrielle keeps her head resting contentedly there, rising and falling to the steady rhythm of Xena's breathing. Feeling Xena's gaze resting on her, she gently takes her hand from under the blankets, and moves it up, sliding delicately over Xena's bare belly, and coming to rest just below her lover's right breast. Without moving her head, Gabrielle whiteness the reaction that her anticipated touch invokes as Xena's nipple pebbles. Her finger's teasingly play just below without rising to the temptation. Gabrielle's lips sensually find Xena's warm skin, after placing a few sweet kisses she raises her face up for a returnable one. Happily Xena complies and kisses the girl.

"Good morning." More awake Gabrielle's greets her with a sweet smile that unwittingly pulls Xena in for a second more amorous kiss.

After thoroughly kissing the bard in her arms, Xena takes the opportunity of Gabrielle's distracted state to roll her over on to her back. Now on top and in command; she straddles a strong thigh, pushing her own in-between Gabrielle's.

A few minutes of gently creaking springs and that knowing, sure touch, they reach climax almost simultaneously, one right after the next.

Xena's breath is fast and tantalizing as she nips at Gabrielle's shoulder, encourage her bard, for an encore performance. A shudder of desire runs through Gabrielle as Xena's larger hand takes her smaller ones captive against the headboard. Spreading Gabrielle's legs with her other hand she slips two long digits smoothly inside.

"Oh by the gods Xena" Gabrielle's begins a gentle thrusting upward to pull Xena even further in. Happily Xena complies with her demanding bards hips; suddenly they are stopped as a knock comes from the bedroom door.

"Hey Gabrielle, Xena, are you guys awake? I need to grab my hairbrush."

At the sound of Lila's voice Gabrielle sits up so fast she almost hits Xena in the head. "Oh shit" Inches apart, Xena drops her head to Gabrielle's shoulder as Gabrielle tells her sister to hold on a minute. Xena meanwhile reluctantly pulls her fingers from the warmth that is Gabrielle and rolls off to the side. Grabbing a robe Gabrielle hastily ties it and stalks to the dresser. She delivers the brush to her sister via cracking the door. A few minutes of whispered conversation ensues. Xena catches a few words such as, "No, yes, and soon." Closing the door, she turns back around after re-securing the lock.

Half of Xena's body is covered in a sheer white sheet, leaving the top half deliciously uncovered.

Resting on her elbows, Xena blows a piece of ebony hair from her eyes. "Well that was great timing…"

Ignoring the toned body in her bed, Gabrielle leans back against the closed door and searches the ceiling with annoyed eyes, before shoving her body off the door and walking back to the bed. Sitting on the beds edge, she looks into stormy blue eyes. Blue eyes hold green for a mere second before Gabrielle's gaze drops, and she begins playing with a lose thread on the bed spread.

"Was it just me or did you notice how quiet Lila was at dinner?"

"Huh?" Xena asks in confusion at the drastic change in topic.

"Sorry it just hit me as I was talking with her. Didn't you notice? She was distracted and quiet the whole evening!"

"Maybe a little, I just thought it had something to do with…with me being there…"

"Perhaps, but I think it had something to do with "us" part, not just you."

"What?"

"She knows."

"Knows what?!"

Sighing as if Xena should just know the answer in her mind she tells her. "About us, and our friendship being much more than it seems. She knows we're together, not just together, but together, together!"

"Oh." Xena's eyebrows draw together as she purses her lips. "Well I guess you should talk to her about it, if you think she knows, and if you think its bothering her."

"Yeah I guess. I just don't know what to say to her! I mean it seems so basic! I love you and you love me! Why is this even a question?"

Leaning forward slightly, Xena invades Gabrielle's personal space "Sweetheart…hey…" catching the elusive green eyes. "Sweetheart its okay." Xena's tone is soothing and her words do relax Gabrielle's rising anger. "Your right, there should not even be a discussion about this." Xena tips Gabrielle's face up so she can look directly at her. "But it is. I know you will find the right words, you always do." Gabrielle gives a bitter sweet smile at the compliment.

"Your right, I can't change this, but I can try. I just really don't know what to say to her. I'll have to give it some thought."

Seeing Gabrielle's concentration Xena offers a solution. "Well you could always just teller her I swept you off your feet, and now you have no choice but to love me."

The playful words have a powerful and drastically different effective then Xena intended as Gabrielle takes a breath before answering. "Well that'd work, and um, it's not far from the truth either."

The overwhelming need from earlier renews as Xena's eyes take in the sight of Gabrielle's moist pink lips. She recaptures the mouth hungrily, moving her down with purpose and this time there are no interruptions.

LATER that morning, after breakfast, Gabrielle searches for her sister. Her look about has taking her all over the house and farm. Finally she finds her sister out in the garden watering the ever thirsty patch of vegetation.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Lila greeting is half hearted at best. Swallowing down a wave of nervous frustration at the ridicules situation, Gabrielle tries to seem casual about the unique conversation.

"It is such a lovely day don't you think?"

"Um yes it is" Lila comments, glancing skyward, pointedly ignoring Gabrielle. Lila returns her attention to the watering, as if missing an inch of ground would spell certain death to the robust plants surrounding her.

Seeing this avenue as a lost cause Gabrielle tries a more direct approach.

"Lila, I…um noticed you seem pre occupied about something. Is there anything you want to ask me or talk about?"

Lila almost drops the ladle of water. Stuttering she lamely hides her true thoughts. "N…no what would make you ask such a thing?"

Holding back the urge to roll her eyes Gabrielle crosses her arms. "Because you have been acting a little odd, is something is bothering you Lila? Does it have something to do with me and Xena?"

Lila's "NO!" is far too fast, automatically making it clear that, Xena is the problem. Shading slightly, Lila's eyes drop back to the ground. "I mean no."

Gabrielle not wanting to admit anything that might drive a larger wedge between them, tries again to get the confession from Lila's own lips."Lila, what is it."

Knowing Gabrielle as she does Lila knows resisting is a hopeless battle. "Well it's just that I…I saw Xena look at you yesterday after you came in from the barn and well you seemed to return the...look." Unfolding her arms Gabrielle can only responds with a sheepish. "Oh you saw that huh?"

Nodding her head, Lila's cheeks turn a brighter shade of red as she confesses her inner suspicions. "Is it true Gabrielle that you and Xena are…" Lila looks up at her sister and whispers the last bit. "…more than just traveling companions?"

Gabrielle nibbles her lower lip in silent answer as Lila stares opened mouth, as if the news is a shock. "Bb…but she's a woman!"

Finding her voice, Gabrielle responds with a hint of amusement. "Yes, yes, she is." Seeing that Lila does not share in the amusement, she sighs before taking a seat on the small hard bench, gesturing for Lila to sit also. Hesitating slightly, Lila awkwardly sits next to her sister, as if Gabrielle's preference for women will jump and attack her. "Lila, I'm still me." At this, Lila's aqua marine eyes show a hint of normality, and her posture relaxes.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle, it's just this is all new to me…I mean…I thought you liked men. You married Perdicas!"

"Yes I did. And I did love him in a way, just not in the same way I love Xena."

"So why did you marry Him if you knew you liked…loved Xena."

Smiling at her sister's effort, she answers her question. "I was afraid."

"Afraid? Why were you afraid? Was it Xena who you were afraid of?"

Gently laughing away her sister concerned face, Gabrielle begins her tale.

"No I wasn't afraid of Xena. What I was afraid of, was making Xena resent me for always tagging along. I thought she didn't love or even really like me for that matter. I thought if I stayed she would just end up hating me. I saw Perdicas as an opportunity, to let Xena be guilt free at my leaving. He was the answer. I could stop being Xena's responsibility and she could move on. " Smiling sadly at the memories brought back from that fateful night. "Back then we were a little horrible about telling each other how we felt."

For the next half hour Gabrielle relates to her sister the few months before and up to her wedding day to Perdicas. Lila intently listen to a part of her sister history she had never known about.

"So after Perdicas and I said I do…I um had to say goodbye to Xena. It's hard to explain but as she held my hands and I looked up into those blue eyes." Gabrielle looks off a moment as if recalling the image to mind before continuing. "When she told me to be happy with him, I knew what she had done. But by then it was too late. She kissed me ever so gently and my heart stopped." Gabrielle fights a sudden urge to cry, as she remembers the bittersweet memories of that afternoon. "So I put on a brave face for Xena and marched out with Perdicas." Shaking the next depressing chapter away, Gabrielle finishes. "I've told you what happened after. That doesn't need repeating."

Nodding solemnly at the burden of grief Gabrielle carried for her dead husband, Lila waits a moment in respectful silence. "I never knew."

A long moment passes before the curiosity that runs within the family's veins wins out. "Gabrielle…so how did Xena and you final get together?"

A sweet smile, one of pure joy, appears on Gabrielle's face. "Well one night by the fire, under a sky full of stars, we were talking and we realized that we both felt the same way. It was amaaazzzing." Lila's curious gaze catches Gabrielle and she clears her throat."Anyway I understood, after that night, being with Xena, that I prefer the company of a female rather than that of a male."

Lila gives a light shake of her head. "I won't pretend to understand it, but as long as you're happy with her, I'm happy for you I guess. It will take me a bit to get used to the idea but I am truly happy you have found love Gabrielle."

Again tears rush to Gabrielle's eyes.

"That's all I ask…and yes Xena makes me very happy." They share a smile only sister's can before hugging and washing all other awkward feelings away.

A last squeeze and the two women turn and head back toward the house to meet with the others for a last shared meal.

AFTER A LATE LUNCH, Xena sets off to saddle Argo as Gabrielle packs their few belongings.

"Do you have everything?"

Hecuba asks from the warn doorway. Shouldering her small leather bag Gabrielle walks toward her. "Yes, I think so."

Hecuba affectionately touches her firstborn's cheek. As her face shows strain at the coming separation, pushing back the tears that threaten to fall she hands Gabrielle a wrapped packaged. "Here's some cheese bread for you in case you get hungry along the way."

Taking the bread Gabrielle hugs her mother tightly. "Thanks mom. I'll be back before you know it." Pulling back she adds. "It's only four months until the wedding."

Hecuba nods tearfully not trusting her own voice.

Holding the reins, Xena quietly waits outside for Gabrielle. A few moments later Gabrielle exits, handing her the parcel of cheese bread. Taking the bread Xena busy herself with stowing the appetizing bread while Gabrielle says her final goodbyes.

A small way down the road the peacefully silence is broken by Xena.

"So did you straighten out everything with your sister? Her hug seemed real."

The smile Gabrielle shares, confirms the answer before words are spoken.

"Yes, we talked and she is happy for us both."

"Well good. I was worried but I knew you could handle it fine."

The two walk on in silence a few more minutes, each in her, own thoughts. This time it is Gabrielle who breaks the silence.

"Ah well it was nice to visit, but I'm glad were back on the road. Where are we headed for anyway?"

"I'm not sure…Athens is nice this time of year. Are you up for an adventure?"

"Always"

Holding tight to Argo's reins, Xena clasps the smaller hand in her own, and side by side they leave Potidea.

-THE END-

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM! (The nice ones anyway!) Thanks for reading!


End file.
